It's Not Real Until It Happens To You (Teen Titans One Shot)
by lisa5834
Summary: When Robin tries to express his feelings toward Raven, something no one thought would ever happen, happens.


Starfire had heard a story on the news just like this last night, but this couldn't be real. It wasn't possible. "Teen Titans, come q-." before the words left Starfire's mouth, she broke down and fell onto ground. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all rushed into the room. Starfire sounded extremely upset and none of them had any clue as to why. Robin reached Starfire first. As soon as he saw her on the ground, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's shaking body. Robin whispered into Starfire's ear, "Hey Star, it'll be okay. Don't worry. What's the matter?"

"R-r-r-raven." Starfire stuttered before sobs started racking through her body and she was unable to speak. Robin looked up at the TV to see one of his worst nightmares and as he did, he noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, looking awe struck. Robin looked up at the screen to see a news anchor and a car crash. Also on screen was a picture of Raven, and next to that, a caption saying, "teenager killed in tragic car accident." That's when Robin lost it, this was all of his fault. All of it.

**12 Hours Before**

Robin had Raven pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. Raven had been meditating when Robin walked into the room. As soon as Raven noticed Robin's presence, she told him to get out, but Robin isn't a very good listener. Raven stood up and started walking towards Robin but as she did, he walked towards her. Raven began to back away as Robin got closer, very confused. Robin walked towards Raven until Raven was up against the wall, putting them in this position. Robin looked into Raven's eyes for a few seconds before saying, "you're beautiful, you know that?"

"Robin, what are you doing and why are you disturbing me?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Robin said before he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Raven's ear and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Raven's forehead. As he did this, Raven pushed Robin back into the wall across the room with her force.

"What the heck Robin? What was that?"

"I-i just have liked you for the longest time and I wanted you to know." Robin said, scared that Raven had reacted so badly, even though he expected her to, just not this bad.

"Ya, well I don't like you. So stay away from me. I'm going for a drive." Raven released Robin from her grasp and he hit the floor with a thud as she bolted out of her room. Robin sat with his back against the wall, struck with surprise and anger. Raven had acted like she liked him, at least Robin thought she had. Raven even gave Robin a hug once, so why did she hate the idea of him admitting his feelings? Robin sat there and asked himself questions for hours.

Raven bolted out of the house, past Starfire without saying anything. Where in the world could she be going at this time? thought Starfire. Raven sprinted until she got into the safety of her car, Raven had just recently decided she needed a car. Raven actually enjoyed driving, even if she could fly and teleport, it was sometimes cool to feel at least a little bit normal. Driving also calmed Raven down whenever she was upset. Raven pulled away from the curb where she had randomly parked her car, it would look kind of odd if she parked it at the tower. Raven decided she was just going to get lost for a while. Of course, Raven wished she could tell Robin she felt the same way about him but if she did that, it could mess up her and Robin's, not so much a friendship, as an acquaintanceship, Robin was one of the very few people Raven tolerated and she didn't know what she would do without him if things didn't end well if they attempted dating. Raven decided she needed to get lost and just stop thinking about everything for a while. Raven turned onto the highway and began to drive.

Everything was fine for an hour, then Raven was driving down her lane, when a car pulled out in front of her, and before Raven could press the brakes, she ran into the car, going at 80 mph. Raven hit the car so hard, she died instantly, and her last thought before all this happened, was that she loved Robin.

_Songs: How To Save A Life by The Fray,See You Again by Carrie Underwood, __Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me?) By Simple Plan (this song is originally about drunk driving but I think the lyrics can apply here, this is also the video some schools were shown for drunk driving safety, it's quite an interesting video) Please let me know if you guys like this or even want me to do it._

**So, that's how I'm gonna end that. I have to get up extremely early tomorrow. I'm kind of considering continuing this, if you guys want. I would go more into depth about mourning and how the Teen Titans take the news, I don't know, you guys let me know if you want me to. I appreciate all feedback, constructive criticism, and reviews. Thanks for reading! Author's note below, sorry it's so long! Also, PJ fanfic will be updated this weekend or by Tuesday, one of the two. **

**WARNING: LONG A/N AHEAD! Hey guys. So, in the past couple days a kid that used to go to my school passed away after getting in a car accident and it really affected our school. This person's life was taken away in the blink of an eye, completely unexpected. Please be extremely careful when driving and please don't think it won't happen, because it can. I hope you enjoyed this one shot, I'm sorry it's sad. Also, I've decided to add a song or a couple of songs to go with each chapter/one shot because I know I like it when people do that and it makes the chapter more emotional or makes it interesting. Also, this is my first Teen Titans story. I've watched some episodes and I'm a huge shipper of Rob/Rae but I am not as informed about the show as my best friend so please forgive me if I messed something up, also my best friend and I are writing a TT story together so PM me if you wanna know more about that. **


End file.
